Day at the Beach
by Taichi14
Summary: The gang is going to beach only to find love is in the air. Taito!
1. Chapter 1

Taichi14: This is my second story. I know I haven't finished the first one.

Tai: She couldn't think what to do next.

Taichi14: SHUT UP!

Tai: It's the truth.

Taichi14: So . . . . Oh just be quiet.

Tai: Well can we get this story going.

Taichi14: Yes, please.

Tai: Okay! YEAH!

Taichi14: I don't own Digimon.

Tai: But she wishes she own me!

Taichi14: I said to be quiet about that!

Tai: SORRY! I couldn't help myself.

Taichi14: Oh well. P.S. This takes place after season 2.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Day at the Beach

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai's POV

_Ah…the weekend, the best part of the week is here and this weekend brings our trip to the beach that we made arrangements for last meeting. Lately we haven't seen much of everyone and me and my soccer keep me pretty business myself…I only wish I could spent more time with Matt…he just broke up with Sora about a month ago. He won't tell me why, but now all he does is practice for his band. That's why I had the best idea for all of us this weekend to go to the beach…and maybe I'll finally tell Matt how I really feel…I hope he doesn't hate me…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way to the Beach

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a nice day and everyone had their swimsuits on and everyone was filled with enjoyment…

"Yay!" yelled Mimi. "Doesn't it feel so nice to be outside?"

"Should does." said Matt as he look up at sun and smile. "I forgot how good it is to be outside…"

"I'm just glad you made it Yama, it wouldn't be the same without you" I said with a grin as I fixed the strap for the cooler on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that my gig was canceled today, I miss going to the beach with you guys" said Matt as he stare at me with those wonderful eyes of his.

Sora ran up from the back of the group, with her volleyball in hand. I guess she was talking with my sister. "Hey Mimi." said Sora to her best friend.

"What?" said Mimi as she smiled.

"I think it's a good day to swim." said Sora.

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Sure is!" as they both laughed and walked ahead of us.

"Taichi-sempai! Wait up!" yelled Davis from behind. _Now what…_

"What is Davis?" I asked as turned to face him.

"Race ya there!" he said before getting a head start.

"That's not fair!" I yelled at him as I easily caught up to him.

"Who says everything fair Taichi-sempai" laughed Davis as I pass him "HEY? No fair…"

"Just like you said Dai, not everything fair" I laughed as we both ran out of sight of the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

Matt was thinking about how hot Tai's ass looked as he watch them ran off. He smiled to himself. He began to think dirty thoughts.

"I guess they are pump and ready as always" said Kari.

"Well it has been a long time since we been together as a group." said TK as he looked at Matt.

TK saw that he was in some kind of gaze, so he went over and wave his hand in front of his face.

"Matt! Hello! Are you there!" yelled Tk to Matt that just turned and stared in confusion.

"What TK?" asked Matt, who was still thinking dirty thoughts about Tai.

"Ummm . . . you look like you space out there." said TK.

"Oh, sorry there TK " said Matt with a sad face.

"Its okay bro." said TK. "So are you ready for a day at the beach?"

"Sure am, can't wait to swim." said Matt, but in his head he thought, 'And maybe I'll have Tai to myself.'

TO BE CONTOUED . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi14: So how you think it started. I'll have another chapter up in a little bit, but you have to wait until I get back from my trip.

Tai: Awwww . . . so you going to forget me.

Taichi14: No of course not. You are coming to, so get pack.

Tai: YEAH! Runs to get ready

Matt: He will never change.

Taichi14: Umm . . . Matt you need to be ready, too.

Matt: Me, too. Oops! Forgot! Runs after to Tai

Taichi14: Bye and please rate!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi14: Hi I'm back from my trip!

Tai: I had fun! Jumps for joy

Matt: But he fell into the lion cage, when we went to the zoo.

Tai: Hey! I just wanted to see them better! They were so far back!

Matt: So, you could of use your mini telescope you have in your pocket.

Kari: Will you two please be quiet for once, so that the nice people reading can start the story.

Tai and Matt: Sorry Kari! Heads fall in shame

Kari: That's better. Thank goodness.

Taichi14: So that's how you make them shut up. Maybe I should have Kari in here more often.

To bad she just here for the day, she going to TK's for a week.

Tai and Matt: WHAT?!

Taichi14: Laughs Oh, nothing, just talking nonsense. Laughs again

Tai and Matt: Look confused Huh?

Taichi14: I don't own Digimon.

Tai: But she wishes she own me!

Taichi14: I said to shut up about that last time!

Tai: Each chapter I'm going to say it. Laughs at Taichi14

Taichi14: Runs and tackles Tai to the ground

Matt: Airheads.

Kari: Well, onto the story since someone won't say it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day at the Beach

Chapter 2

Made by: Taichi14

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai's POV

Davis and I had run ahead of the group. Davis challenged me to race, which I knew I would win even if I wasn't trying. _I just wanted to stay with Yama…_

"Taichi-sempai! Please slow down! I'm out of breath from all this running!" yelled Davis from behind me.

"Come on Davis! You're in soccer and you are already tried from running this far!" yelled back Tai from about eight feet away. "Plus you're the one that wanted it race in the first place."

"Yeah I know, but you run so fast! I can't keep up with you!" yelled Davis again.

I laughed. "Well, I guess you are not going to be as good as me if you are already tried. We can take a beak if you want." I said as I began to slow down.

Davis then looked mad and ran right past me. "I guess that is a no to a beak." I said while running past Davis. "You are still to slow Davis!"

"Taichi-sempai!" yelled Davis. "Wait for me…again!"

Davis ran as fast as he could not see were he was going and ran right into my back.

"Why you stop?" asked Davis.

"Because we are at the beach" I said while looking out to the ocean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

"Wow!!! The ocean looks so cool at this time of day!" yelled Davis while looking up at Tai. Then he started to think about thoughts he never felt before now. 'Tai looks so beautiful.' thought Davis. 'Wait! I should not be thinking about Tai that way. Should I?'

Tai started to walk down the stairs to right of them both and Davis started to follow, but tripped and started to fall down the stairs. On his way down, he ran right into Tai, making them both tumble down the stairs and landing face first into the sand.

"Yuck!" said Tai while spitting some sand out of his mouth. He then tried to get up, but couldn't since Davis was on top of him. "Hey Davis, could you get off me now." said Tai.

Davis was still a little out of it because of the fall. When he opened his eyes, he realized that his face was on Tai's butt. "Oh my gash! SORRY TAICHI-SEMPAI!" yelled Davis while getting up in a hurry and blushing the whole time.

"It's okay Davis." said Tai while trying to calm him down.

"But Taichi-sempai, I made us fall down the stairs and the worst part is we landed face first." whined Davis, with his head down.

Tai kneeled down and pulled his face up, so that it was facing his .All Davis could think about were how loving Tai's eyes were.

"Davis don't be sad, it happens all the time, don't worry." said Tai." …and Davis I think I should let ya know…I like someone else, so it won't work with us…"

"What?!" yelled Davis with a blush on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tai's POV

"Hey I see in your eye…checking me out…I'm not stupid…I think the one for you is somewhere out there." I smiled and patted him on the head. "I know you know it, too. You just aren't looking hard enough."

"Thanks Taichi-sempai…how you know I was uh…doing that…" asked Davis with a blush.

"I have my ways Dai…" I laughed and ran towards the water. "Coming!"

-----------------------------Back with the others-----------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"I wonder what Tai and Davis are doing" said Kari.

"Who knows?" said Izzy. "They can be doing anything."

When Izzy said that all Matt thought was," No, my Tai! I most hurry before that little airhead takes my Tai away!" So, Matt started run passed everyone.

"Hey Matt, what's the hurry?" yelled Yohlei.

Matt didn't hear her because he was thinking of Tai and what they are doing.

- - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINED

Taichi14: Guess you didn't see that coming

Tai: Well it was cute... but I want YAMA!!!

Matt: Yeah…I want love…

Taichi14: Because then there would be no story.

Matt: Why…

Taichi14: You have to build up to that point. You can't jump right to it.

Tai: Wow! Matt got told!

Matt: Shut up! And did not!

Tai: did so!

Matt: jumps and tackles Tai to the ground and starts fighting, but soon they start to kiss and do other things.

Kari: You guys realize that I am still here right.

Tai and Matt: No answer.

Kari: Okay I am out of here. Bye Taichi14.

Taichi14: Bye Kari and guys do you have to do that in here. Get a room.

Tai and Matt: Still no answer.

Taichi14: Oh well…. Thanks for reading. I am making a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Taichi14: Hello everyone and thanks for reading as you can see, lately I have be uploaded more chapters. It's because I am on ….

Tai: WINTER BREAK!

Taichi14: Yes Tai because of winter break.

Matt: So we get to see the next part.

Taichi14: Of course you get to see the next part why wouldn't you.

Matt: Because your other story not finished and hasn't be uploaded in so long.

Taichi14: Just shut up!

Tai: Hey who with us today!

Taichi14: Today's guest is….TK.

Matt: My brother is here.

Tai: Wait I thought that Kari over at his house for a week.

Taichi14: She is, but TK said Kari didn't mind me taking him for a while.

TK: Yeah she is cleaning my house to spare the time.

Tai: You are making my sister clean your house.

TK: No she wanted to.

Matt: Wow brother sure can make a woman do what he wants. I can't even get Tai to clean the house.

TK: It not like that at all.

Taichi14: Sorry TK, they won't listen. You just have to go along with it.

TK: I guess…

Taichi14: Okay I don't own Digimon.

Tai: But wishes she own me!

Taichi14: I really don't care anymore.

TK: So enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day at the Beach

Part 3

Made by: Taichi14

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matt's POV

I ran as fast as my feet could go. I kept on tripping on every crack. _Why are there so many…_

_No time flat, I could see the beach. I found Tai and Davis on top of each other, but I waited to see if anything happen before going to extremes…_

I saw Davis get up and Tai spit sand out of his month. _Same old Tai, running head first into the sand… _

I laughed and watch them. Tai was calming down Davis. _I guessing Davis fell and bought Tai with him…baka…_

They both ran towards the ocean laughing and cheering._ I wish that was me…and my Tai…_

I decided to head back towards the others. I didn't want to ruin their happy moment with each other, as a tea fell down my face_. Man something that simple…and I'm crying…man I become a softy…_

I saw the others ahead of me. They were laughing and having a good time. While stood a lone._ This feels similar to what I use to be…have I turn back to being what I was four years ago .Is it because I haven't really spent time with Tai and the others. I never seem to have time for my own brother. It always band this and band that. Before I had Sora, but when I was with her, all I though about was Tai. The reason I said yes to her was to maybe get over my crush on Tai, but now it more of a crush. I can't seem to see myself without him by my side…I…I love…him…_

---------------------Back with Tai and Davis--------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Hey Dai, shouldn't the other have been here by now!" yelled Tai to Davis.

"You're right! Where's Kari and them!" yelled Davis from the water.

"I'll go check if their coming!" yelled Tai while climbing the stairs.

"Are they there!" yelled Davis.

"No…not yet! Wait! There they are!" yelled Tai, while pointing.

"Tai, you know it is rude to point!" yelled Sora.

"Oh, you don't say!" said Tai while giving her his famous grin.

"You guys are already swimming. You couldn't wait up?" said Izzy.

Matt just stood in the back, crying to himself. No seem to notice, so he thought…

TO BE CONTINED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi14: Awww…I made Matt cry.

Tai: You made my Yama cry, you are so mean!

Matt: Why did you do that, I hate it when people see me cry.

TK: Brother it just for the story…

Matt: But all got was a broken heart. Taichi14, you are so mean.

Tai goes to Matt and gives him a hug

Tai: Now, now Matt, we will get tough this some how. I bet we will get together in the next chapter.

Matt: I guess…

TK: Thanks for reading.

Taichi14: Please send me reviews or comments on my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Tachi14: Hi everyone! I know it has been awhile since I updated my stories.

Tai: Sure has, it been about…2 months….sound right Yama.

Matt: …yeah…but she did have a lot of things to do…it's not her fault Tai.

Tai: Yeah I know, but she really needs to find time…because I want to know what happens next.

Taichi14: I bet you do…and here today is…

Matt: SORA!!

Tai: ...Sora is… here…

Sora: Hi guys, it has been awhile.

Tai: Not much and you

Sora: Same old stuff…flower shop and tennis...

Taichi14: As much as this is sweet and all…can we get to the story.

Sora: Oh…sorry…

Taichi14: I don't own Digimon…

Tai: But she wishes she owned me!

Matt: …and please comment…

Sora: …and review…

Taichi14: …and Tai SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Day at the Beach

Part 4

Made by: Taichi14

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai's POV

I could see Matt was down about something, I wonder what wrong…I leave him be for now…to let him think things though on his own…

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" I hared Sora say as she ran towards the volley ball net, her ball in hand.

"Wait up Sor! Count me in!" I yelled after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matt's POV

I saw everyone run off to go play expect Mimi, she was laying out her towel and was going to get her tan of hers. Also, Izzy was getting on his laptop. _Doesn't he ever not bring that…well it is Izzy after all…._

I guess Joe was the referee for the game as he got his whistle and got up on that tall chair. _Playing it safe as always…_

I sat down near Izzy and Mimi, after I also spread out my towel.

"Not gana play Matt" asked Sora.

"No, I'll sit this one out" I answered.

"Okay, if you want you can play next game" she said as she back to the game.

_I watched as Tai went after the ball. He looks so hot right now…he finally took off that shirt of his…now I can see his top half._

"Matt you are drooling all over your self" I hared Mimi next to me.

"Huh…on…oops…thanks for telling Meems" I said in a panic.

"No problem, but what were you thinking about that made you drool like that, Yamato" she said with one of her evil smiles.

"Nothing…nothing at all..." I said as my face got red.

"Oh really…I could of swore I saw you looking at Tai the whole time" she said with a grin.

"No I wasn't…okay I give up…I was, but don't say anything…okay…" I said as I look at the ground.

"Of course I won't…I'll let you tell him…I knew it was bound to happen someday…awww…you guys would look so cute together…" she begins to ramble on about if we got together.

_A least someone okay with me and Tai going out if it happened…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taichi14: I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Sora: She is sorry if it is short, she hopes that the next one will be longer.

Tai: Hope to see you again…

Matt: Please stop by anytime….

Sora: …we don't mind….

Taichi14: …you guys need to stop finishing each others lines. It kind of creepy….

Tai: Sorry…

Matt: …we won' do it….

Sora: …again.

Taichi14: STOP IT!

All: Sorry…

Taichi14: Now please review if you haven't yet.

Tai: And stay tune till next time.

Matt: We will have another friend next time.

Sora: Thanks for having me.

Tai: No problem Sor…

Matt: …we are always glad to see you.

Taichi14: You guys did it again!

All: Sorry…

Taichi14: Oh, well…see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Taichi14: Yes I redid this story because I didn't like the way it was going.

Tai: I like it

Matt: It sounds better…

Taichi14: You guys are so sweet.

Mimi: I love you made me the one that found out that Matt likes Tai.

Taichi14: Glad ya happy…okay I don't own Digimon.

Tai: But wishes that she-

Taichi14 covers Tai month.

Matt: …own us!

Taichi14: You guys did again!

Mimi: Please enjoy the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Day at the Beach

Part 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai's POV

I saw Matt and Mimi talking over by Izzy. _I wonder what they talking about…she better not steal my Yama…Rrr…_WHACK

"Tai, you better watch the ball next time" laughed Sora as I rub my head.

I pick up the ball and toss it back over. I look back over to Matt. _A smile…he smile…I wanted to make Yama smile…_

I look back to the game, but was met with a ball sack square in the face_. That hurt…_

I fell to the ground and black out._ I guess that what I get for not paying attention to the game…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I woke on a towel under an umbrella. My face sting and I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes to my surprise to see Matt looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Tai?" asked Matt.

"Yeah…a little ball in the face can't stop me" I said with a grin.

"That's good, I just don't know what I was going to do if I saw you get hurt Tai" said Matt as he stared at me.

"Why is that Yama?" I asked hoping for the answer I long for.

"Because Tai…I…I… lo...love …you…Tai…"he said as I began to tear up with joy.

"Yama, I love you, too" I said as I sat up and hugged him.

"You do…you aren't playing a game on me right…because if you are I'll-"said Matt as I cut him off with a kiss.

I could hear whistles from the others.

"Go onii-chan!" I hared my sister say.

I pulled away so I could beneath. I stared at Matt, who at this point was red in the face.

"How long have you loved me?" he asked.

"Since the first day I saw those beautiful eyes of yours." I said as I held his cheek. "I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you, but you beat me to it."

Matt hugged me again and said, "This is the best day in my life." I smiled and hugged back. "Mine, too, Yama" I said to him as I rested my head on his.

"Hey you two, the day isn't over yet" yelled my sister.

"Yeah, lets go swim!" yelled Davis as he passed by Ken. "Come on Ken let's go!" he said as he grab his hand. I could see Ken turn red in the face. _I guess that someone is a lot closer than ya think Davis…_

_This was a great day at the beach. I got the love of my life, Yama. I got Davis to see that Ken is there for him, even if he doesn't see it for himself. Ken will spill the beans sooner or later. How can my day get any better than this?_

"Hey Tai, my dad not gana be home tonight. Want to come over and spend the night with me?" asked Yama as my grin got bigger._ I spoke to soon…_

"Of course I'll come over Yama" I said as we both ran towards the water to swim.

"You two better not do anything bad, if you know what I mean…" said Sora with a grin.

"Of course we wouldn't" I said with a grin as I looked down at Matt. "Right Yama…"

Matt got the hint. "Yeah, of course we won't be doing any bad things because they are really good things" said Matt with a laugh. _Who knew Matt can be dirty…_

"I call top" I whisper to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Matt as he grabs my hand and pulled me into another hug. "I love you Tai"

"I love you, too, Yama" as we met in another kiss to seal the moment.

_The End_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Tai: I can't believe it…it is done._

_Matt: This has to be a dream…_

_Taichi14: No it's not…trust me it isn't._

_Mimi: I love it…TAITO goodness!_

_Taichi14: Thanks for reading and I hope you like my short but cute story._


End file.
